


Торт для Королевы

by softly_play, WTF Mass Effect 2021 (fandom_MassEffect)



Series: WTF Mass Effect 2021 — Челлендж [3]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Cake, Cooking, Crafts, Food, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29407959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softly_play/pseuds/softly_play, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/WTF%20Mass%20Effect%202021
Summary: Форма: Кулинарный неформат с рецептом.
Series: WTF Mass Effect 2021 — Челлендж [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159781
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	Торт для Королевы

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/511156351259377666/810249670428852234/2021-02-13_23-29-56.JPG)

**Инструменты**

  * кондитерский мешок;
  * форма для выпечки основы;
  * форма для сборки (у меня ~1 л);
  * форма для желе;
  * пергаментная бумага;
  * пищевая плёнка;
  * шаблон для рисунка.



**Ингредиенты**

**Для основы:**

  * сливочное масло – 30 г;
  * тростниковый сахар – 100 г;
  * яйца – 2 шт;
  * мука – 150 г;
  * разрыхлитель – 1/2 чайная ложка;
  * ванилин – на кончике чайной ложки;
  * молоко – 300 мл.



**Для желе:**

  * желатин 10 г + 100 мл горячей воды;
  * клубничное пюре – 300 г (в моём случае варенье + краситель, без сахара);
  * сахар – 100 г.



**Для гранолы:**

  * яблочный сок – 20 мл;
  * мёд – 40 мл;
  * подсолнечное масло – 10 г;
  * корица – на кончике чайной ложки;
  * соль – на кончике чайной ложки;
  * орехи – 30 г.



**Для суфле:**

  * желатин – 20 г;
  * сливки – 100 мл;
  * масло сливочное – 150 г;
  * сгущённое молоко – 100 г;
  * ванилин – на кончике чайной ложки;
  * сахар – 150 г;
  * вода – 80 мл;
  * яичный белок – 2 шт;
  * лимонный сок – 1/2 чайной ложки.



**Для декора:**

  * гранат – 1 шт;
  * сахарная пудра – 20 г (но кокосовая стружка лучше – не растает).



**Приготовление**

**Основа**

  1. Сливочное масло прогреваем на водяной бане.
  2. Добавляем к сливочному маслу сахар и перемешиваем до однородной консистенции.
  3. Добавляем желтки и перемешиваем.
  4. Туда же просеиваем муку, добавляем разрыхлитель и ванилин.
  5. Постепенно вводим молоко комнатной температуры и тщательно размешиваем.
  6. Оставляем тесто на 20 минут.
  7. Белки взбиваем до устойчивых пиков.
  8. Добавляем белки к остальной массе, аккуратно перемешиваем.
  9. Разогреваем духовку вместе с формой, смазанной сливочным маслом.
  10. Тесто наливаем в форму и выпекаем 15-20 минут при 180 градусах.
  11. После выпечки достаём из формы, переворачиваем и оставляем остывать (~ 1 час).



**Желе**

  1. Желатин разводим в горячей воде до полного растворения.
  2. Добавляем желатин в клубничное пюре, смешанное с сахаром, перебиваем блендером.
  3. Жидкую часть сливаем (~100 мл) в форму для сборки торта, добавляем зёрна граната (я на этом этапе слажала, поэтому потом пришлось делать ещё желе и оно вышло недостаточно плотным → верх не выглядит таким гладким, как должен).
  4. Оставшуюся часть заливаем в форму для желе (если не силиконовая, лучше покрыть пищевой плёнкой), подходящую под размер формы для сборки.
  5. Убираем обе формы в холодильник до застывания (~ 2 часа).



**Гранола**

  1. Смешиваем в сковородке сок, мёд, масло, корицу, соль. Ставим на огонь, помешиваем до полного растворения.
  2. Добавляем порубленные орехи.
  3. На небольшом огне готовим, пока не выкипит почти вся жидкость и содержимое не станет карамельного цвета.
  4. После этого чуть остужаем и выливаем на пергаментную бумагу с учётом размера формы, в которой будем собирать торт.
  5. Оставляем застывать (~ полчаса).



**Суфле**

  1. Замочить желатин в сливках до набухания.
  2. В миску кладём мягкое сливочное масло, сгущённое молоко и ванилин.
  3. Взбиваем миксером на высокой скорости до однородного мягкого крема.
  4. В кастрюльке смешиваем воду и сахар. Доводим до кипения и увариваем, постоянно помешивая, пока сироп не станет густым.
  5. Снимаем сироп с огня.
  6. Нагреваем желатин в микроволновке 2 минуты (на мощности 600), добавляем к сиропу и тщательно перемешиваем.
  7. Начинаем взбивать белки, после побеления добавляем лимонный сок и взбиваем дальше до устойчивых пик.
  8. Не выключая миксер, тоненькой струйкой вливаем в белки сироп.
  9. Частями вводим крем, перемешивая лопаткой.



**Сборка**

  1. Вырезаем из основы круг нужного диаметра (под форму), при необходимости срезаем верхушку коржа. 
  2. Достаём форму для сборки торта и форму с желе.
  3. Заливаем часть суфле в форму для сборки, чтобы она покрыла желе на нужную толщину (можно воспользоваться кондитерским мешком).
  4. Ставим в морозилку на ~10 минут, чтобы суфле схватилось (я этот этап пропустила, поскольку форма невысокая + если оставлять часть суфле, нужно следить, чтобы оно не начало загустевать и подогревать при необходимости или готовить порциями).
  5. Выкладываем слой желе, заливаем сверху суфле, при необходимости повторяем этап с морозилкой.
  6. Выкладываем гранолу и основу, заливаем борта суфле, выравниваем и отправляем в холодильник застывать на ~2 часа.
  7. Достаём торт из формы, украшаем пудрой.



**Тортик для королевы готов!**

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/511156351259377666/810249662576984154/2021-02-13_23-23-47.JPG)

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/511156351259377666/810249664346456146/2021-02-13_23-27-39.JPG)

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/511156351259377666/810249666418573333/2021-02-13_23-27-42.JPG)


End file.
